Gradual Build
by bonesmad
Summary: There would never be the big kiss in the rain after a taxi chase... not with him


She should have known it would never be a big announcement. There would never be a grand admission. Yet still she was surprised at the gradual change in their circumstances.

It had taken years to reach completely conversion, and she didn't realise where they were heading until they were half way there. Not that she'd change a thing. She could make do quite happily without the public declaration of love. She was content without the running through the rain and stopping the taxi just as she's about to leave town forever. The way it had happened was perfect.

It had started with mugs of tea. The odd one every few weeks, she barely noticed them at first. They were usually cold by the time she did and she presumed someone was just doing a round. When they became more frequent she took notice, realising it was him when she saw him sipping one in his office at the same time she found a new mug. When there was at least one a day she weighed up the cost of thanking him, but for fear of spooking him she stayed silent. Besides if she did that she'd have to admit she liked how he made it better than how she'd drank it all her life.

He stumped her again when he started disappearing on the nights they were working late and arriving back with food of all types. Chips one night, pizza the next. He never said anything just dropped it one the desk and spent the next hour eating the smallest bit possible. She used to just stare at the food for a while, almost scared of it. then he'd make some comment about some evidence or another and she'd happily start munching and get back into the discussion. On the nights her dad was away and she had the boys he started showing up at her house with food in one hand and files in the other. He'd said nothing just marched passed her and dumped the lot on her living room table, bringing out a file that needed attention.

It started to happen quite often, he'd send her home to get the boys then follow on an hour or two later. He even brought extra the days he came early enough for Tom and Fred to still be up. Again she didn't acknowledge the gesture, afraid it would mean the end of the food supply. But she did allow herself to smile as she watched him eating more normal food, the gauntness beginning to leave him.

Next came the texts. It had started with her telling him to make sure he got home safe and him grumbling she wasn't his mother. Then a message started coming every night, normally with one more thing about the day's work, and always wishing her a good night's sleep. Morning ones crept in quickly too. Confirming what time, they would see each other. It was a new constant in her life, and she hadn't realised how much she needed that.

It had taken some persuasion to make movie nights a thing, Daisy had been the first to suggest them, her way of connecting with Tom, Ellie likes to think. Friday nights became routine, popcorn and blankets the usual requirements. He'd sit far off on the sofa, usually in his full suit and a bit of a huff. Fred would make his way onto his lap every so often, then fall asleep. The first few times it happened Ellie would go to move him to bed straight away, but the grump would wave her away and leave the sleeping child lying across him until the credits rolled. Then he'd bundle him up and carrying him slowly up the stairs and tuck him into his bed.

The first-time Daisy couldn't make it Ellie had presumed the whole thing would be called off. But much to her surprise as seven o clock arrived so did a sharp rap on the front door. After that she knew it would never be cancelled unless necessary.

The first-time Tom and Daisy were absent they didn't really know what to do, until Fred sat between them both holding a hand each and settling the mood.

The first time he fell asleep with Fred was different again, she'd stood for a few minutes wondering what to do. Taking her time, she'd tenderly pried the child off him and put him in his own bed then, grabbing a blanket on the way back, she'd gently lifted his legs onto the long couch and covered him up. He was still in the same position when she came down the following morning, sleeping soundly. Soon Saturday morning disgruntled breakfast became a thing too.

It was soon after this that the touches advanced. A lingering hand on her elbow, an unexpected arm around her back leading her somewhere, until it became a brief holding of hands. A slow escalation that reached a peak during a walk along the cliffs hand in hand and a fleeting kiss on the forehead goodbye happened naturally. That had felt more instinctive than breathing, him leaving her with that. Like they'd done it a million times before.

After that night she noticed he smiled more, not enough to dispel the grumpy persona but just enough so that the name _Shithead_ was only used by her in their more heated debates.

It was the night they closed the four-month long drug smuggling investigation that the next step in the evolution occurred.

 _She closed the drawer under her desk and switched off her screen, she sighed and surprised herself with the sound of exhaustion in it. she felt his presence behind her before he made a noise the air had shifted slightly._

" _Time to go home." He said quietly._

" _Finally!" she replied, turning, and smiling widely at him._

" _Good work Miller."_

" _And you Sir. I think we deserve a few days off after this." She said grabbing her bag and walking with him out of the station._

" _If we get the paperwork finished tomorrow I think we should make it a long weekend." He nodded, his tone not changing in the slightest._

" _Why I never. What's gotten into you!" They stopped on the steps, facing each other._

 _He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets._

" _Weather's meant to be nice, we could turn Friday dinner into a picnic on the beach."_

 _She laughed and shook her head in disbelief. How he had changed._

" _God, I love you." It had spilled faster than she could process the thought, it was only the slight shock that passed over his face that made her realise what she had said. Her mouth fell open as her brain tried to catch up._

" _I love you too." He replied almost imperceptibly and kissed her for the briefest of moments. "Let's go."_

 _He was off towards the car by the time she could control her body again._

She sat watching him peg the clothes on the line while letting Fred help and smiled into her mug.

No there had been no massive declaration or grand gesture. It had happened quietly and almost accidentally. But she wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
